


The Problem Is Bullshit

by AShortSong



Category: Dadschlatt - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), tubbo - Fandom
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAAA, DadSchlatt, Hybrid-Schlatt, Hybrid-Tubbo, Wholesome, common core math is weird, first fic, i don't know how to tag things help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShortSong/pseuds/AShortSong
Summary: Tubbo needs help with math homework, and DadSchlatt understands nothing that Tubbo is saying. Math can not and should not be this complicated, yet... here we are.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 157





	The Problem Is Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction, so please excuse me not knowing how to tag, or poor writting, blah blah. Mostly writting this because I'm bored between semesters and I need to fuel my slight obsession with mcyt's by curing my boredom. So yeah. DadSchlatt and Tubbo. :D Please let me know if you enjoy this at all, and maybe I'll write more in the future. <3
> 
> Also! This fic was inspired by azriielos art on Instagram. It was such an adorable concept and amazing art, so please go check them out.
> 
> The usual "if any content creator is uncomfy with this, I'll take it down ASAP."

A pencil hit the table with a soft thud. “Hey, Dad?” Tubbo called out from the small dinner table.

“Yeah, my little busy bee?” Schlatt replied, currently occupied with the chicken noodle soup heating on the stove.

“I.. I need help with my homework…” Tubbo said sheepishly.

“Go ahead. Shoot.” Schatt said, turning around and taking a moment to adore his boy. Tubbo was only eight, but far smarter than any other eight year old around. His bright blue eyes would sparkle whenever he smiled or laughed, and it always melted Schlatt’s heart. His curly brown mop of hair looked just like Schlatt’s, with the tiniest hint of horns peeking through. Tubbo was small compared to others in his class, and much more timid. Especially compared to his best friend Tommy. The two were a rambunctious pair, often getting into small skirmishes on the playground. Schlatt was grateful Tubbo had Tommy, and even more grateful for Tommy’s dad Philza, who often helped out when Schlatt was busy or tight on cash. Who knows how many times-

“Are you listening?” Tubbo interrupted Schlatts thoughts. Blinking for a moment, Schlatt replied, “Sorry bud, spaced out for a second. Let me, uh, let me get dinner served and I’ll be right there.” Grabbing two bowls and spoons, he put even servings of the soup in the bowls, snatched the loaf of white bread, and headed to the chair waiting by Tubbo. “Alright what are we working on?”

“Math.”

“Ew. I hated math in school. And it hated me back. I don’t know if I’ll be much help…”

“It’s only division, Dad, not… whatever fourth grade math is.”

Schlatt chuckled. “Okay, okay, I’ll try my hardest. What’s the problem say?” He started slurping his soup, a hand on the back of Tubbo’s chair.

“It says…” Tubbo started, picking up his pencil again. “‘Using the big-seven method, solve 139 divided by 8.’”

Schlatt stopped eating, and looked at his son’s paper, silent for a moment.

“What the fuck is the ‘big-seven method’?”

“It’s a way to do long division, the teacher explained it today.”

“What happened to the normal long division?”

“I dunno… I know how to do that though. That makes sense. But this method…” Tubbo dropped his pencil, slouching into his chair with frustration. “It’s confusing, and long, and,” his voice fell to a whisper, “... and bullshit.” 

“Hey, wait, no cussing dude.” Schlatt commented, looking right at his son. Tubbo looked right back, with his big blue eyes staring straight into Schlatt’s heart.

“You do it all the time.”

They both looked at each other in silence for a bit. Then Schlatt started to chuckle. “Alright, you got me there. But, you are a little young so maybe just swear at home alrighty?” Tubbo nodded, stifling a small giggle. “Back to homework. Just do normal long division.”

“But then I’ll lose points. I have to do it a certain way.”

“Well that’s bull… that’s ridiculous,” Schlatt said, catching himself. He really should try to curse less if his little bumblebee was going to copy him. “Math is math. Doesn’t really matter how you did it, just that you get the right answer.”

“But the teacher wants it done with that method. I can’t do it the normal way.” Tubbo looked defeated, slowly stirring his soup.

“Okay, okay…” Schlatt huffed, quickly giving his son a small hug. “We’ll figure this out. Let me take a look. Your teacher normally includes an explanation.” Grabbing the small homework packet, Schlatt started reading, while Tubbo started eating. “You’re in fourth grade, math isn’t that hard yet. I can figure this out.” Schlatt mumbled to himself.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Schlatt in fact, could not figure it out, much to his displeasure. He read the packet over and over, trying to decipher whatever the teacher had written. Tubbo tried to explain what he remembered the teacher saying, and also read what he was sent home with. Heck, Schlatt called Philza, hoping maybe the man was home and also helping Tommy with homework (he was not, and Techno was not going to help his little brother with math homework). Neither of them could figure it out. After maybe three hours of confusion, both Schlatt and Tubbo had put their heads down on the table, and were exhausted. 

“I’ll tell ya what, bud,” Schlatt finally said, sitting up and rubbing his temples. “We’ll go to the library tomorrow, and use their computers to find some videos that’ll explain this dumb meathod to us, alright?”

Tubbo groaned, his voice muffled by the table. “Why is math like this…”  
“I dunno, but we will figure it out.” Schlatt but a hand on his son’s shoulder. Tubbo turned and looked at him, his tiredness visible. “But hey, no school tomorrow. You can sleep in, and we can go to the park afterwards. Maybe we’ll see if Tommy can meet us there.”

Tubbo sat up and smiled. “Really?”

“Really.” Schlatts response got him a hug. Tubbo’s hugs were always warm and lasted a while, and always made Schlatt feel like nothing could be wrong. Their hugs could make him forget about his long work hours, or how the bills added up much too quickly, or how much he worried if he was doing enough for Tubbo. His pride and joy. His little bumble bee. All of that would fade away, because with Tubbo and his magical hugs, everything would be okay.

“Alrighty, I think it’s time to get ready for bed. It’s…” Schlatt squinted at the clock on the microwave. “10:30, really? You should’ve been in bed an hour ago.” Never letting go of his son, Schlatt stood up, and carried his son to his room. “Get ready, I’ll be back in a minute.” 

Tubbo sleepily nodded as he was placed down on the floor, and went to grab his pj’s. Schlatt walked back to the kitchen. He quickly rinsed the dishes from dinner, and wiped down the table and counters, taking one last look at the homework and shaking his head. Stupid math, why’d they have to change it and make it even harder for no goddamn reason. With a deep sigh, he walked back to Tubbo’s room and sat on the end of the bed. A minute later, Tubbo came and curled up against Schlatt.

“Ya sleepy buddy?” Schlatt murmured into the head of curly hair.

“Mhmm,” Tubbo replied quietly, slightly nodding. 

Schlatts smile grew as he played with his son's hair, thinking about how much better his life became the second Tubbo came into it. Lost in the sea of memories, he didn’t realize how much time had passed until he noticed his son's soft snores into his sky blue sweater. Ever so slowly, he tugged at the sheets, laid the small form in bed, and tucked his boy in. Schlatt flicked the lights off, leaving only the soft glow of a bee night light in the corner. Swinging the door closed until it was only slightly ajar, he glanced one last time at the sleeping child.

“Sweet dreams, Tubbs.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know if you enjoyed it, and stay tuned for possibly more fic's in the future!! <3
> 
> (Also, the "big-seven" division method is like a baby step to long division where you can guess and check your math along the way. It's a common core thing, and therefore dumb. But I learned about it in my teaching math class at college.)


End file.
